Fairy Tail Forgotten and Mishaps
by Nekonya1234
Summary: Lucy is fogotten. Oh nossss! Tune in I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me! MY FIRST NEW STORY YAYAYAYAYAY! Hope you like this story. its a bit different as most stories end up so um wish me luck!**

**Summary: **The team comes back from Edolas to party it out because they found out Lisanna was still alive! So they've been partying for the past five months and Lucy is alone with Plue. What will happen next?

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything...**

Lucy and Plue are sitting in the corner alone in the Fairy Tail cafeteria."Geez, when will they stop partying? I thought they would remember me by now, I mean the first few months were fun but five? These people are too crazy...man, I wish Natsu would remember us, huh Plue?" Lucy says. Plue just shivers as he stares at her."_Especially since I love him..."_

"I'm so bored...Oh! Why don't we go on a quest?" Plue nods and lets Lucy pick him up in her arms. Lucy walks, dodging objects as they fly overhead from the still ongoing party, and arrives in front of the quest board.

"Hmm...lets see...Oh! This seems like a good one! It'll help with the bill and I'll have extra money!" Lucy goes to tell Mirajane but was ignored with a bunch of laughter and also tried Master but was also ignored. She sighs and just leaves anyway and goes to her apartment.

~OoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOO~

"Natsu! What the-" Gray says.

"-laughs hysterically- I finally beat gray- oof" says Natsu.

"Fighting like a man!" says Elfman.

Natsu, Gray, and Elfman as well as the other mages were fighting and partying. Lisanna, Mirajane, Juvia, and Wendy were talking and crying and much less other stuff. Wendy remembers something when she sees a flash of yellow behind Mira and frowns..."W_as that Lucy? Hmmm, its been awhile...I'll ask Natsu if he has seen Lucy."_

_"_Natsu! Have you seen lucy?" she asks.

"Huh?...no why?" he says.

"Well, she isnt here!" Wendy says as she looks around and frowns when she sees ripped corners from the quest board, remembering that it was a really dangerous quest and gasps.

"N-N-Natsu! Lucy tok the most dangerous quest on the board!"

"Nani?" Natsu looks at the board, remembers, then drags Gray over and sits next to Wendy and the others as he calls Erza over. Natsu and Wendy tell everyone what happened and they get ready to leave as Lisanna calls him out.

"Natsu where are you going? We are still having the party!" She says.

"I'm going to save Lucy! Stay here, we don't want to lose you again!" says Natsu."I_ can say sorry to her, I must have broken her heart..."_

_"_Damn that Lucy...I better do something to them so they reach her in time.." says Lisanna.

~OoOoOoOoOOOOOOO~

meanwhile...

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Says Lucy as she faces the ocean."I didn't know it was going to be here! It's so breathtaking!"

Lucy hears a movement and clutches her keys and turns slowly and imediately faints from a gas cloth to her mouth.

**OOOOOOOOO~~~~~ whats to happpen? who was the stranger who gassed her? tune in!**

**Need to knows?:**

**nani- means what? **

**Please Review!and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**The team comes back from Edolas to party it out because they found out Lisanna was still alive! so they've been partying for the past five months and lucy is alone with Plue. What will happen next?

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything...**

Lucy wakes up in a dark cell her wrists and ankles chained to the hard bed she is laying on. She lifts her head slowly and looks around. "Shit…" Lucy tries to get out of the bed but the chains pull her back onto the bed. "Dammit…I should have been more careful." She sighs then sits in the middle of the bed and sees a person in a black cloak walk in.

~OoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOO~

Natsu and his gang are running to the beach. He reaches first and finds something on the ground. He waits for the other to gather around him and they all gasp.

"Its Lucy's keys!" says Wendy.

"She doesn't go anywhere without her keys!" says Gray.

"Lets go save her! Ikuzo!" yells Erza and runs with the rest of the gang trailing her.

~OoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOO

Lucy squints at the woman that has entered her cell for she couldn't see in the darkened cell and says, "What do you want from me? Why am I here? Let me go!"

The lady grins saying, "I was called to get rid of you of course by a woman. She was acting on jealously apparently."

Lucy gulps and looks around franticly scared of whats going to happen. Lucy then screams for help.

"Heh think you'll be able to scream for help? No one will find you here…its just you and me…" says the cloaked person as she leaves Lucy to her continuous screams.

Lucy shudders and moves back against the wall behind her. "Isoide kudasai…minna.."

**OOOOOO! What's to happen? Well tune in!**

_**Need to know?**_

**Ikuzo-Lets go Minna-everyone**

**Isoide kudasai-please hurry**


	3. Chapter 3

**= hey every one sorry i took soo loooonnnggg to update I'm busy going on trips and stuff so yea here's the next chap.!=**

**Flash back: **

** 'Lucy shudders and moves back against the wall behind her. "Isoide kudasai...minna!"**

**End of flash**.

Nastu and the team follow Lucy's sent to where it leads. They end up in front of the rundown prison and devise a plan to get in.

_" Natsu and I will go through the front alerting who ever is inside to come out while I'll have Wendy, Charles, and Happy fly in from the windows to one of the cells. Gray I need you to go in your own way. Since you guys are inside search for Lucy and give her, her keys then bring her out. Let's do this!"_ said Erza.

_"Aye sir!" said the team as they got started._

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOO~

Meanwhile Lucy tries to think of a way out until she hears explosions and Erza's voice. _'Is that Erza?'_ She thought as she hears the cloak figure come in muttering something. _" Shit shit shit! How the hell did they get here so fast is been only like and hour I have to move her to a deeper part of the place."_

The cloakedfigure grabbed Lucy's arm but Lucy shrugged her off and tried to run but was grabbed from behind and knocked out.

_"Think you can get away from me? Heh don't even stand a chance you little witch. Hahahahahahahahaha! Let's see how your friends can handle me."_the figure drags Lucy farther down into a blood stained cell and locks her in and runs back to defeat their persuers.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOO~

Natsu and Erza are destroying everything in their path as Wendy, Gray, Charle, and Happy go and infiltrate. They hid behind every rock and looked quick into every cell. They went deeper and deeper. Gray then saw a cloaked emerge from the shadows and signaled the others to stay hidden as the figure used its magic wand and made crystal stairs up to where Erza and Natsu were.

'_Good'_ Gray thought,_ ' Just as planned.'_ He called Wendy over and told them to follow him over to where the cloaked figure emerged from.

**Well I hope you like it. I know it must be a bit short for your liking but I'm a bit stumped on how to write the next part but I hope to update sooner! **

**REVIEW PWEASE!**


End file.
